


Happy Birthday Steve

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom Tony Stark, M/M, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Tony gives Steve a birthday present





	Happy Birthday Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This was from somewhere around July 4, 2017


End file.
